Zabaku Okarichimai
Character Name- Okarichimai, Zabaku Daughter of Pain and a descendant of Ranmaru, was raised in secret with Dagger Zaku sisters ~Jinchuuriki- Gobi Houkou is a bijuu which looks like a five-tailed dog. Each tail of this creature represents one elemental power: Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning and Fire. They can cause catastrophic damage when used. Houkou will willingly destroy the nature to obtain the power he desires from these elements. Strangely enough, he is the god of Illusion. Character Age- 17 Gender- Female Character Height- 5’4 Character Weight- 132 Character personality- Inane ~empty~ misunderstood, slightly withdrawn, protective, and serious seemingly doesn’t care, always has an empty vibe about her but she is playful and loves messing with people She is usually left alone because her emptiness scares even the happiest of people away. Though her Rinnegan and bijuu isn’t much help since she can use jutsu of all elements! Scars- left shoulder blade Dag’s promise to save her from the evil that has left its mark and stained her life appearance- Red, long, straight hair worn lose, partially up, or in a ponytail. Green/Blue eyes((unless Rinnegan is activated)), pale skin, always has a empty or playful smile expression only because her past has taught her pain and so she cares not about the simple things of life(or so that’s what she leads to make others believe).. Techniques- Kekkei Genkai *Shinra Tensei is the ability to manipulate gravity to repulse matter away from the user, with such force that it can easily shatter stone. By using this technique as a defensive measure, most, if not all, attacks directed to the user will be deflected, no matter the size or mass. *Rinnegan- Transmigration Eye- The Realms are former corpses controlled by chakra receiving piercings placed into their bodies. Upon being taken over by Zabaku and joining the Zabaku persona, the corpse will regain "life" and bear the Rinnegan. Each Realm has one area of mastery and utilizes that as their primary jutsu. It is unknown if this is a limitation of their original body, or a side effect of the method of control. It is also unclear if this body ability is unique to the Rinnegan or simply Zabaku alone. The Rinnegan also has the ability to see invisible barriers, allowing Zabaku to avoid walking into traps or tripping alarms ~Yuki, the Deva Realm is the body Zabaku uses the most. This body has the ability to utilize Shinra Tensei ((gravity manipulation)). Zabaku is able to donate some of her own life force to utilize a large scale version of this technique, which is capable of causing massive destruction. ~Chiyo, or the Animal Realm, is able to summon creatures and other individuals. ~Ninudou, the Human Realm, a body which focuses more on Taijutsu. This Realm can also read the minds and remove the soul of enemies it grips. ~Jigoura, the Hell Realm, is capable of utilizing a spectral hell figure capable of judging whether one if telling the truth or not. This figure can also remove the soul of the one it judges. ~Shara, the Asura realm, utilizes a ninja who heavily modified his body with technology. Shara is capable of unleashing missiles and laser-like blasts. ~Gakudu, the Hungry Ghost Realm, who uses sealing techniques to neutralize most any incoming attack, both natural and elemental. *Unnamed Bloodline- A penetrating vision and a unique chakra particle extension. She has the ability to use her vision to penetrate walls and view the other side. This ability does not appear to have the range of the Byakugan, but it actually has the ability to counter that Hyuuga trait. Zabaku’s vision grants her a greater ability to see ones' life force, even beyond the Hyuuga's internal chakra perception. This allows her to determine if her opponent or anyone is truly dead or not. Zabaku can also extend her chakra out in red dust-like particles to create phantoms and hide her own chakra presence. The phantoms appeared to have functionality only when used in conjunction with Raiga's Kirigakure technique. The spectral images could be granted life-like chakra flows to confuse both normal ninja and Byakugan. 1) Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique (Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu) - The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object. While the technique is shown in the anime to be even larger and more devastating than Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (and being able to melt rock), in the manga it is shown to be nothing more than a small burst of flame running along a line of wire. 2) Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu) - After performing the necessary hand seals, a ninja inhales air via their mouth and, utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, spews a large fireball from their mouth, incinerating everything in range. The fireball ignites externally. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most Genin should not be able to do this technique. 3) Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower (Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu) - Sends multiple balls of flame at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary attack. 4) Temporary Paralysis Technique (Kanashibari no Jutsu) - Used to cause one's opponent to lose the advantage of movement. Freezing them in their tracks, this Jutsu creates an opening for a more dangerous attack. 5) Kai – A jutsu that destroys/cancels out an illusionary jutsu attempted on the user. Only Shinobi with strong chakra control can perform. The user releases a large amount of chakra then quickly halts it. The Genjutsu is usually dispelled after that, depending on how strong the skill is. 6) Mystical Palm Technique (Shôsen Jutsu) - By concentrating chakra to the hand, the user is able to cure wounds by focusing their own chakra to where the critical injuries lie, healing them in the process. This jutsu uses up a high amount of chakra. Very skilled Medical-Nins such as Tsunade can use the techniques to perform surgeries that otherwise would not be possible. This may also be utilized as the Chakra Enjintou and Chakra no Mesu, or the chakra scalpel for that matter - in order to sever the opponent's muscle fibers at the point of contact. 7) Bone Healer (Honetsugi) - Having knowledge of how the human skeleton functions, the medical Shinobi is able to reset broken, twisted or dislocated bones to their proper place. The name is slightly misleading, as there is no physical repair of the fractures. It is only a temporary solution to prevent further damage. 8) Kirigakure no Jutsu – This is a highly effective cover technique. It blankets an area in a thick fog, confusing the senses of the enemy. 9) Sprinkling Needles (Joro Senbon) - A barrage of needles fly at the enemy from sockets in an umbrella that has been flung into the air. They come at the enemy from all directions and are controlled by chakra to increase accuracy. These needles have been known to have the power to pierce 5 mm of steel. 10) A Thousand Needles of Death (Sensatsu Suishô) - This jutsu freezes water into the shape of sharp needles, which then home in on the opponent from all directions. To perform this Jutsu, the user must be near a body of water. 11) Water Replication (Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu) - Creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. Like the other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however; it can not travel very far from the original body. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. 12) Water Prison Technique (Suirô no Jutsu) - A move used to trap the victim inside a virtually inescapable prison of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep one arm inside the water sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This Jutsu cannot be performed without a sufficiently large body of water to supply the water for it. 13) Water Release: Water Dragon Missile (Suiton: Suiryûdan no Jutsu) - A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water, usually in the form of a dragon, sent towards the target. 14) Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique (Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu) - This technique is used to create a massive blast of water. 15) Crow Clone Technique (Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu) - This jutsu appears to be similar to the Water Clone Technique, with the exception that after the clone has been destroyed the body will disperse into a flock of crows, which can continue to speak and maintain a physical form. The capabilities of the crow form are unknown. However, it is likely no more limited than other such clone techniques. 16) Scattering One Thousand Crows Technique (Sanzengarasu no Jutsu) - Calls upon a murder of crows, these crows will fly around the target, causing confusion with their dark forms and quick movement. A comrade can move within the flock wearing dark clothes and wielding a dark weapon almost undetected. With the target distracted by the crows, the ninja can strike more easily. Also the mass of crows can obscure any retreating ninja. When no longer needed, the murder of crows will simply puff away in smoke. 17) Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) - Similar to the Clone Technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. 18) Bunshin Daibakuha (Bunshin Daibakuha) - This jutsu works in combination with the Shadow Clone Technique to create a shadow clone that will explode on command. The blast created is considerable, and could potentially kill an attacker engaged in hand-to-hand combat. 19) Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Futon: Daitoppa) - The user blows out a powerful blast of wind, which can easily level a large area. 20) Gale Wind Palm (Fuuton: Reppushou) - Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the user will send a strong gust of wind towards their target while acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, increasing its power and deadliness. 21) Wind Return (Kazegaeshi) - This technique is used to counter a Wind attack launched against the user. The user will split the incoming Wind attack with their chakra and take control of it. The attack can then be launched back at the ninja who originally created it or even another opponent. 22) Sword of Wind (Kaze no Yaiba) - After forming the needed hand seal, a cutting whirlwind will envelop an opponent and cut them to pieces. Unlike a real sword, which can face resistance, the wind blade will be able to slice with little difficulty. 23) Wind Arrow Technique (Kaze Ya no Jutsu) - The user molds chakra and breathes in. He or she then blows out and an arrow made of wind is shot from the user’s mouth. The arrow cannot be blocked but it can be dodged. Since it is made out of wind the arrow is hard to see. One arrow shot at a time. 24) Needles of the Wind (Fuuton Kaze no Senbon) - The ninja gathers air with his hands and mixes it with chakra, by doing this he transforms them into sharp and deadly needles. The needles are almost invisible so it is hard for the enemies to see them. Because the needles are made of air they cannot be blocked or deflected. The only way to ensure safety is to dodge them. 25) Wind Dragon (Fuuton Furyuu no Jutsu) - Creates a dragon formed from wind. The dragon looks like a large serpent, a traditional Chinese dragon that is twenty feet long. The dragon has a red mane and the rest of his body borders light blue. The color is not distinct because the wind manipulates it from its color to transparency. The dragon can shoot Kaze Kongou from its mouth. 26) Low Air Pressure Technique (Hikui Tenkuu Assaku no Jutsu) - This technique makes the air pressure in a room drop dramatically, causing anyone inside to fall asleep. It can only work in an enclosed area like a building or room. 27) Kyuubi Shadow Jutsu- The user emits a stream of the opponent's shadows from their mouth. The shadows attack the opponent. A technique which the person who saw it said it was so powerful it was beyond S-Rank. 28) Silent Homicide Technique (Muon Satsujin Jutsu) - the ability to commit a silent homicide, is a technique to dispatch your foe with no warning. Your quick speed and skills will instantly kill them before they can provide a defense. 29) Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger (Haryu Moko) The user creates a large Dragon shaped Tiger out of nearby ice. Due to being so cold, it can freeze nearby water around it while attacking its target. 30) Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm (Kokuryubo Fusetsu) - The user creates a black dragon with red eyes that is sent towards the opponent. There's an improved version, Souryubo Fusetsu, in which she shoots two black dragons that attack the enemy by creating a large black tornado. 31) Ice Release: One-Horned White Whale (Ikkaku Hakugei) - The user creates a large One-Horned Whale that is shot at the opponent. 32) Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche (Roga Nadare no Jutsu) - The user creates an avalanche of snow wolves that run towards the opponent. 33) Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm (Tsubame Fubuki) - The user launches a bunch of ice needles that are in the shape of mini-swallows. These needles can change direction in the air. 34) Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet Technique (Rairyûdan no Jutsu) -This technique forms an electrical dragon that shoots towards an enemy. 35) Lightning Release: Electric Explosion Technique (Denbaku no Jutsu) - This technique shoots a small ball of compressed electrical energy that explodes upon contact with another object. The explosion is relatively small, but can still take out multiple people. 36) Lightning Release: Electric Wave Technique (Dendô Nami no Jutsu) - This technique forms a wave of electrical energy that moves forward in a spreading arch. 37) Lightning Release: Lightning Needle Technique Raihari no Jutsu [] - A Raiton jutsu in which the user forms many small bursts of electricity that pelt an enemy, wracking them with pain and screwing up their nervous system, but not enough to be fatal. If enough make it to the victim's body it can temporarily paralyze the enemy. 38) Lightning Release: Lightning Claw (Raitsume) - Using the natural electricity of the body, the user pulls out electricity and coats the fingers of one hand in it. The electricity is then transferred to an opponent via a finger-jab or claw-slash. 39) Lightning Release: Lightning Hoof (Raizume) - Using the natural electricity of the body, the user pulls out electricity and covers one foot with it, or if the foot is booted, the boot of the foot. The electricity is then transferred to an opponent via a kick. 40) Earth Release: Stone Dislodging Destruction (Iwa Yado Kuzushi) - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. This technique allows the ninja to control nearby stone and rock. This can be especially useful if in a cave or a stone lodging. The technique can loosen the rocks and cause them to come raining down on whoever is trapped inside. 41) Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet (Doryûdan) - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create a dragon from the river of mud made after using the Doryû Taiga technique. This dragon will then spew mud projectiles from its mouth. 42) Earth Release: Earth Style Wall (Doryû Heki) - A defensive Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and then spew a line of mud onto the ground. The mud will then grow into a large mud wall to help defend against incoming attack. 43) Earth Release: Earth Style Rampart (Doryû Jôheki) - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals. Then a large earthen wall will erupt from the ground. 44) Earth Release: Earth Style Split (Doryû Katsu) - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals then place their hand to the ground; this will cause the earth to rise up and split apart. Once the ninja removes their hand from the ground, the earth parting will end. 45) Earth Release: Revolving Split Earth Palm (Retsudo Tenshô) - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. This technique allows the ninja to control nearby stone and rock. When the ninja forms the needed hand seals and slams their palm to the ground, surrounding rock will begin to churn and twist up crushing all those trapped within it. 46) Earth Release: Earth Flow River (Doryû Taiga) - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and transform the ground upon which the enemy stands into a river of mud. 47) Earth Release: Foot Binding Technique (Tensoku no Jutsu) - This jutsu causes the ground beneath the target to wrap around their feet, up to the shins. This leaves the target unable to move. 48) Earth Clone Technique (Bunshin No Jutsu)- This jutsu creates a clone made of earth. Pillars of earth rise up from the ground to form them. They can use any Doton technique their originators can use. 49) Earth Release: Mole Hiding Technique (Moguragakure no Jutsu) - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. This technique allows the ninja to burrow into the ground and hide out of sight. This allows them to avoid attack or travel underground. 50) Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique (Shinjû Zanshu no Jutsu) - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will travel through the ground to appear below their target. They will then surprise their target by then pulling them into the ground. Once in the ground their target is thus immobilized. Village Of Origin- Sunagakure Category:Characters